family secrets
by thesilverkiss
Summary: a young girl find out the truth behind her family's past. she is now the head of the family and must protect them and the world but can she go back home after she ran away? after being abused all her life and will continue to be if she goes back.


**Truth is Finally Told**

(Chapter 1)

A woman dressed in a black dress stood out side of a church in the rain with no umbrella. Her face stained with tears and her eyes as glossy as her black hair. she stared into space as tears endlessly fell down her cheeks. Someone taped her on the shoulder and startled her. She turned around and glared at her cousin, Ryan.  
"Haruko why are you outside? Its raining and your soaking wet!" he said  
"leave me alone! Why do you care anyways?!" she yelled at him. Her voice was shaking as she tried to hold back tears of anger and loneliness.  
"Come inside" he said with a pleading voice  
"no! I refuse to be in there!" she yelled not even bothering to try to stop her tears  
"Haruko you're so stubborn! Don't blame me if you get sick!" he yelled back at her  
"Ryan! Leave me alone!" Haruko yelled with fury in her voice  
"we all understand how you feel but pleas, he wouldn't want to see you like this" he pleaded while trying to keep his voice low for he realized that people were coming outside to see what all this commotion was about. One girl, Kagami, came out and ran to Haruko with a blanket.  
"Haruko" she said "pleas come in. its cold in here. I understand if you want to be alone but pleas at least come inside where its warm"  
"no" Haruko whispered  
"oh stop being stubborn! You're not the only one who is sad because of the loss" he said  
"you don't understand! Neither of you do!" Haruko screamed and ran off  
"Haruko!" Ryan yelled and started to run after her but was stopped by their cousin Kagami.  
"let her be" she said " she just wants to be left alone and I know she will be fine"  
"what makes you so sure Kagami?! You're her best friend and her cousin!" Ryan said while trying to run after Haruko  
"I'm sure because I know her. She trusts me and I will make sure that trust is not broken" Kagami said with a sure voice and thought _I know she will be alright. Haruko you have always been there for me and helped me through difficult times in my life. But I have never seen you cry. You must be really hurt. Well stay strong and I know I will be able to see your smiling face again someday._

Haruko ran until she saw another church. She went inside and sat on a pew. Someone came up behind her. She jumped and turned around.  
"Who are you?!" she yelled  
"I am a friend" a calm voice said in reply. her eyes narrowed and she got ready to fight  
"liar! Come out and show your face!" she said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. The stranger sighed and came out of the shadows. It was a man. Not much older then Haruko. He was tall and lean with hair as black as a ravens. His skin was as pale as snow. the expression on his face was full of sadness and pain. He looked at her as thought he understood how she felt.  
"Like I said. I am a friend. Do not be alarmed for I am not here to harm you." He said with a sigh and sat down next to her.  
"Then why are you here? And who are you?" she said with a glare. The man smiled  
"people call me Eimin" the man said "and I am here because I saw you running. I wanted to know if you were ok.  
"Why would you care?" Haruko said startled  
"to tell you the truth I don't know. Something just told me to talk to you. So why are you crying?" he said wiping a tear from her face.  
"I-its none of your business" she said turning around to hid her shock.  
"I know. And you never told me your name" Eimin said calmly.

"My name is Haruko" she said claming down.

"So why are you crying? If you don't mind me asking." he said

"Well…" she said with an unsure voice

"You can trust me" he said smiling. She looked at his warm smile and started to cry again. She remembered the loss she had just experienced. He hugged her and waited for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to smile "I guess I'll tell you. But I have no idea why I'm going to"

"Ok" he said looking at her worried.

"Well" she started while wiping her eyes "ever since I was a baby my grandfather took care of me. as I grew older he became my best friend. I had other cousins but he loved me the most… or so my grandmother always told me. my grandfather was a good man but since he favored me above the others they hated me but my grandfather never allowed them to hurt me, though they tried many times he was always there to protect me. all but my cousin Kagami hated me… I didn't mind because I always looked at the bright side of things, at least I had a friend. He got sick shortly after my 10'Th birthday. I always refused to go visit him because it always hurt me to see him. He was dying and I couldn't accept it." Tears started to roll down her cheeks again but she never stopped talking "he thought I didn't love him anymore so when my sister was born he loved her just as much as he had once loved me. it hurt so much to see her laughing with him. I finally got the courage to see him. He told me that he was sorry because he will never get to run around him again and we won't be able to have fun and play cards. As we talked he wasn't able to see me so he didn't see the tears roll down my cheeks. I ran out because I wasn't able to deal with it anymore… shortly after that thought… he died. His last words were Sayaka is here! Sayaka is my sister's name. His last thought was of my sister… I went to his funeral which was today… most of my cousins didn't even cry. In fact some of them were laughing and…" Eimin hugged her and let her cry in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Haruko" he said

"I hate them! I hate them all!" she yelled with fury then she looked up at him "why are you so kind to me…?" she whispered

"I don't know…" he said as he wiped the tears away from her face "I know we just met but I want to help you. You just lost someone dear to you and it must be hard… I can't say that I know how you feel but I would like to help."

She stared up at him in shock.

"n-no one has ever wanted to help me besides my grandfather…" she said crying again

"Then allow me to be the first" he said with a smile "now come on I'm sure at least some of your family misses you"

"Ha! Them? Miss me?!" she laughed bitterly "well… I guess you're right would you like to come?"

"Sure! I would like to pay my respects to your grandfather" he said as she led him to the church in which the funeral took place. As they arrived a woman ran up to Haruko and slapped her. Crying fresh tears Haruko just stood there looking down and ashamed.

"Haruko! I'm shocked! Why would you do something so foolish as running away?!" the woman yelled ignoring Eimin.

"I'm sorry auntie" Haruko mumbled still looking down.

"You better be!" the woman yelled then noticed Eimin and turned to glare at him "and you are?"

"Eimin" he said politely

"Never heard of you. What business do you have here?" she said rudely as another woman came out.

"Anna! You are being very rude! I know you are upset as am I but that is no excuse to treat our guest rudely!" the woman said harshly

"Shut up Emiko" Anna said with a snarl

"I have come to pay my respects to Harukos' grandfather" Eimin said boldly. Haruko looked at him sharply thinking _No! Don't say anything!_ Eimin looked at her startled and looked back at the other two women. As Ryan came out

"What is your connection to him?" Ryan asked

"That is for us to know and you to wonder!" Haruko snapped. Anna slapped her again with a harsh look in her eyes. Blood started to run down Haruko's cheek. Eimin looked at her worried.

"Don't worry about me" Haruko said wiping the blood off of her face.

"I suggest you leave now stranger" Anna said harshly.

"Not till I pay my respects to Haruko's grandfather" Eimin replied calmly

"Well sorry but only people who know him can. And since you claim that you do what's his name?" Anna asked smugly

_Shiro! Shiro!_ Haruko thought

"Shiro" Eimin replied with shock. Haruko looked at Eimin shocked.

"Well he knows grandpas name! Let him see him!" Haruko said

"Very well. But I'm watching you! Both of you!" Anna said sharply

"Anna! I'm surprised! Usually you would hit Haruko harder then that" Emiko said as Haruko and Eimin walked away

"Yah well she had a guest. That man is no ordinary man by the way. I sense there is more to him then meets the eye." Anna said

"Who were those women?" Eimin asked as they walked away

"Anna is my aunt the other woman, Emiko is my mother and Ryan is my cousin. I am the oldest but he is the second oldest. He is everyone's favorite now…" Haruko said

"What?! And your aunt slapped you as your mother just watched?!" he said with anger in his voice.

"Ever since my grandfather got sick he wasn't able to watch out for me so…" Haruko said and rolled up her sleeve to revile multiple burses. Eimin gasped.

"Its nothing. I'm used to it" Haruko said calmly as she rolled her sleeve back down. They entered the room in which Haruko's grandfather laid. They stopped next to the coffin. Haruko started to cry as Eimin hugged her. He said a short silent prayer to Shiro then led Haruko outside.

"There you are!" Kagami said running up to them. "Oh hello!"

"Hi Kagami" Haruko mumbled.

"Hi I'm Eimin" he said

"I'm Kagami! Nice to meet you. I'm afraid you have come at a bad time though. Since Haruko ran away everyone is in a bad mood. Most likely she will get another beating tonight." Kagami said sadly. Haruko looked away.

"What? Why? Just for running away? That is stupid" Eimin said furious

"I agree but they said she must learn discipline if she is to one day the head of our family." Kagami said looking at Haruko

"I don't think I will ever understand the way people deal with things" Eimin said with a sigh looking at Haruko with pity.

"Kagami" Haruko said looking up.

"Yes?" Kagami asked looking at Haruko worried

"You are the only person who respects me… pleas look after everyone for me ok?" Haruko said

"You sound as thought you are leaving us" Kagami said unsure of how to react

"I am" Haruko said smiling

"Where will you go?!" Kagami asked panicking

"Do not worry about it… I hope this won't be the last time I will get to see you my dear cousin" Haruko said sadly

"Haruko are you sure this is wise?" Eimin asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"I know what I'm doing… grandpa is fine with it" Haruko said

"What? How you know he is fine with it?! It's not like you talked to him" Kagami said panicking

"Kagami I have… I can't explain it but I have talked to him. Pleas don't ask me how" Haruko pleaded.

"Fine… they won't be happy about this" Kagami said

"I know but they will forget about me soon enough" Haruko said calmly then started to walk away.

"Um thank you for allowing me to pay my respects to Shiro" Eimin said then ran after Haruko

"Idiots" Kagami mumbled "she is going to get herself killed out there"

"If she stayed here she is going to get her self killed too" Ryan said stepping out of the shadows.

"How long were you there?" Kagami asked surprised

"Long enough to know that you're a fool to not say bye to her." He said

"What's? Whatever" she replied waving a hand to dismiss the thought

"We will never see her again… well next time we see her she won't be the same." Ryan said

"And how do you know that Mr. Know it all?!" Kagami replied in fury and stomped away

"Where is Haruko and her friend?" Anna asked walking up to Ryan

"Gone" was the calm reply

"Gone?! And you let them go?! Are you mad or something?!" Anna yelled

"No I am not mad! I'm not blind either!" Ryan replied with a calm voice

"You fool! Do you not know what she is capable of?! Without us to show her, her place in life we are all doomed!" Anna wailed

"What are you talking about?! You weren't showing her her place in life! You people were abusing her" Ryan yelled

"Don't you dare ever yell at me again!" Anna screamed

"Im sorry auntie pleas allow me to be alone… I guess I'm just upset over grandpa's death" Ryan said as calmly as he could

"Very well. I'm sorry I yelled at you" Anna said

"Its ok I understand." Ryan said while he walked away. He walked to room in which his grandfather laid. "I'm sorry grandpa. I couldn't protect her like you asked me to… I have failed you and now she is in the streets with that man. Who is he anyways?" Ryan sighed "I guess these questions will never be answered hu? Grandpa I know Haruko is sorry for what she did. She regrets it ever second of her life and yet she does her best to not cry every night. I know how much she is suffering. I would like to be like her one day… strong, kind, and won't let anyone worry about her. She is very good at hiding her feelings and if she wasn't she probably would be crying forever. Grandpa pleas watch over Haruko. She needs all the help she can get." He saw a bright flash of light and fell down. "What the?!" he started but froze then he looked above the coffin. "Ahhhh!!!!" she screamed.

"Be quiet! People will hear you! Haruko didn't scream as much as you" the light said

"G-grandpa?!" Ryan stuttered in shock and disbelief.

"Who else would I be?" Shiro said

"b-but your dead!" Ryan said rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly.

"Yes I am. I'm sure no one has told you about our family yet though." Shiro replied as he floated down to sit besides Ryan.

"What do you mean?" Ryan said scooting away from Shiro.

"I mean that we are no ordinary family." Shiro said

"Yah I noticed! That way they treat Haruko is the way no ordinary family would treat the future head of the family" Ryan mumbling

"That part is an embarrassment to our name." Shiro said with disappointment "but that's not what I am talking about. I'm talking about something else"

"Like?" Ryan asked

"Power" Shiro said simply. Ryan laughed

"Power?! Right" Ryan said laughing

"Not that kind of power Ryan. But magic" Shiro said

"What on earth are you talking about? I have never seen anything like 'magic' here" Ryan said

"Knowledge of this has been lost within time. No one but the head of the family knows of our power. We are not fully human. Well the head of the family is never fully human anyways." He held up a hand to silence Ryan before he could say anything "let me finish Ryan" Ryan nodded "so where was I? Oh yes so since I am gone, I have passed my knowledge to Haruko. She knows of this power she now possesses for I have already spoken to her. This is all you need to know. Tell no one! For if you do Haruko is sure to find out and she will need to kill you and that person. It is the way of life for us. This is how our family has survived through out these years. Now you may speak" Shiro looked at Ryan calmly

"Do not worry grandpa. Our family's secret is safe with me." Ryan said shaking

"Good. I am only telling you this much because if Haruko is to die before another heir is born, you are the next one. Do not look for this power and do not try to kill her. She has no weakness unless she makes one herself. It is your job to watch over her from here on. I trust you Ryan. Do not fail me!" Shiro said then disappeared.

"w-what?!" Ryan said in disbelief

"Ryan! I heard you talking. Is everything alright? Oh my! You're so pale!" Kagami said running in.

"Don't worry about me… I'm alright" Ryan said then walked out with tears streaming down his face. He was so shaken up that he did not notice them.

**ok so i hope you liked the fist chapter. i know its a little cheesy ok really chessy but hey it my first try right? well ya i'll be continuing this story in a little while! **


End file.
